


Photoshop

by lizziepro



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol hates fashion. Myungsoo is the king of fashion. When Sungyeol has a photoshoot, Myungsoo jumps at the chance to help him shine in front of the camera, but of course there's more to this than Sungyeol knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshop

_***click click click*** _

Sungyeol woke up with a lens in his face that belonged to a camera he knew all too well.

_"Myungsoo, it's too early for this shit,_ " he moans, turning over to further avoid the constant capturing of his morning "beauty".

But Myungsoo doesn't give in.

_"Yeollie, come on, you know you look cutest in the morning when you're sleeping~"_

The younger reaches his hand with the camera over the now agitated body of his boyfriend and rests his head on his shoulder as he takes a picture.

_"That one's getting deleted,"_ Sungyeol says, his voice muffled by the pillow.

_"Whatever. I like it. Besides, I'm just preparing you for your photoshoot today."_

Myungsoo kissed Sungyeol's cheek before giving him time to retort, and it seemed to settle the beast if only for a moment. 

Sungyeol was not looking forward to this photoshoot. He hated fashion. He didn't really care about it in any way, shape, or form, and it was obvious to anyone who encountered him. How he got signed up for this solo shoot was beyond him, but W contacted him and requested him, and after a long, drawn out discussion with Myungsoo telling him not to be afraid to try new things, and a couple of minutes of aegyo, Sungyeol emailed the magazine back saying he'd do the shoot.

Myungsoo and his aegyo was deadly, especially because it was the weird kind that only worked on Sungyeol.

**Why did he have to be like this?**

Sungyeol shoved Myungsoo to the side and swung his legs over the bed. Myungsoo climbed across the tangled sheets and hopped off the side of the bed to stand in front of Sungyeol, camera in hand, ready to strike while Sungyeol is in a daze from the bright sunlight he attempts to keep out of his eyes. 

_"I'll make you a deal. I won't take any pictures of you, since you'll have enough of that today, but only if you let me help you practice posing,"_ Myungsoo says placing his camera on the bed.

It was a tempting deal, but how was Sungyeol to trust him? He knew there had to be a catch. His boyfriend was great and all, but deals didn't often go as he would like them.

It was just something he'd learned over the years.

And the menacingly innocent smirk didn't help his confidence.

_"What do I have to do in return,"_ Sungyeol asks, standing up to join Myungsoo.

_"Nothing. Just pose like this in the shoot and it'll go totally smoothly, and then you can come home earlier and we can work on your lines."_

Sungyeol thinks about the proposition. It seems harmless, enticing really, but again, it's coming from Myungsoo.

So he decides to up the ante.

_"And then you can cook me food?"_

Myungsoo is unphased, as per usual.

Much to Sungyeol's frustration.

_"Sure. But it'll be ramen."_

Sungyeol settles.

Food is food at this point, and he wants coffee more than anything, so to move the process along, he agrees.

_"Fine. As long as I don't have to go near that kitchen. It's a fucking disaster zone right now."_

_"That's what happens when we let Woohyun try to make cake at 2am."_

_"Why was he making that cake again?"_

_"He said he had to take it to some girl's house. I think he's stalking her and giving her baked goods."_

_"I'm jealous."_

_"Shut up..."_

The glare Sugnyeol sends Myungsoo at that remark is made of fire and daggers and essentially everything scary Myungsoo could think of. So he decides to give up the trolling if only for a moment.

Or until Sungyeol gets his coffee.

_"Okay then, let's get started!"_

_"Alright."_

Sungyeol took a couple steps away from Myungsoo and sighed. It was too early for this, honestly, but the alone time with Myungsoo was worth it, especially with their hectic schedules.

_"Okay, show me your best pose."_

_"I don't have one."_

Myungsoo huffs and steps a little closer to Sungyeol, hoping to coax him into not being totally bitchy this morning.

_"Everyone has something they think is their best pose. If you were to walk into the room and I were the photographer, what would your first pose be to impress me?"_

_"I'd just walk right up to you and smile... and then you'd melt into a puddle of ice cream because I know your weaknesses,_ " Sungyeol replies with a sarcastic smile. 

It wasn't that he didn't want help. He really did appreciate Myungsoo's concern and cute want to help him, but damn if today just wasn't his day...

_"You're ridiculous. Who's the photographer today?"_

Myungsoo laughs a bit. His little giraffe is being crabby this morning and all he can do is laugh.

_"They didn't tell me."_

_"What?"_

_"It's a guest photographer."_

_"Okay, so this means you have to be super prepared right?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"Alright then. Now pose for me."_

Sungyeol placed a hand on his hip, cocked out a knee, and leant a bit to the side, with his hair falling in his face. His stare would've been deadly, had he had a cup of coffee in his system, but since he lacked the necessary caffeine to be a real person, his stare seemed more like a dead fish.

Myungsoo stifled a laugh and turned around to hide his amusement.

Sungyeol grunted and stomped his feet, shaking the floor with the force from his disgruntledness. This was not how he planned his morning.

_"Myungsoo! I swear to god if you don't help me, I will never buy you another piece of black clothing again."_

_"I highly doubt that. Everyone thinks it's me who picks out my black clothing, but it's you. You like to see me in it too much to deny me more black. Don't lie like that. It's not flattering baby,"_ he replies with a smirk and touch of the older's cheek.

Sungyeol bats away the hand. 

_"Just fucking help me so I can go. I have to leave in an hour."_

_"Okay. I'll teach you the secret to all of my successful posing. Are you ready,"_ Myungsoo asks like the secret is too big to spill. 

Sungyeol wants to punch his perfect boyfriend's face at this point, but he restrains himself because number one, Myungsoo is too perfect and he would never hit him, and number two, the managers would kill him if he wrecked the visual.

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

_"Alright. So first, you're tall right?"_

Sungyeol couldn't believe the question, but Myungsoo had a habit of needing to point out the obvious to make a statement.

_"Yes,"_ he replied through gritted teeth.

_"So you're going to need to accentuate your height and your long limbs. Try this,"_

Myungsoo stuck a leg out behind him, bent his front leg to a 90 degree angle, placed a hand behind his head, and shot the other hand straight up into the air.

**_If there were any pose that looked like a horrible interpretive dance move for an all giraffe version of "The Chaser", this was it._ **

Sungyeol was completely skeptical of this pose. He had never seen anything like this before, especially from L, the master of making the camera weep from his beauty.

**What was he trying to do?**

Instead of questioning, he decided to trust his boyfriend and imitated the pose to his best ability.

_"Good! You're getting it! Now try this one,"_

Myungsoo brought his knees in to meet and placed a hand up by his face, elbow sticking out to jab Sungyeol in the side, and the other arm straight down the front of his body, holding his hand in his pretend pants pocket, since obviously his boxer briefs didn't have pockets.

**What the fuck was L doing?**

Again, Sungyeol was confused but he attempted the pose, much to L's delight.

_"Wonderful! Okay, I think you're ready. Go get dressed and I'll see you later tonight,"_ Myungsoo told Sungyeol with a kiss on the cheek and a slight shove to send him toward the closet.

Sungyeol looked back at Myungsoo with a small glare that broke into a smile.

_"I expect ramen later,"_ Sungyeol said, turning on his heels and walking to the closet.

_"And you shall receive it. Hurry up, I've got to get going too~"_

_"Alright."_

After about two hours, Sungyeol had gotten vaguely dressed, in what he didn't even really pay attention to since he was going to be primped, more like tortured really, for the rest of the afternoon until he was able to go home again and relax in a coccoon of blankets and food with his boyfriend. That's what really drove him to get this done and do his best. Home.

He walked into the studio, sunglasses still on and headphones in his ears, not paying much attention to anything or anyone. His manager was telling him something, but he ignored it and went to the dressing room where he found the coordinoonas. They put him in a checkered shirt, much like the ones Myungsoo would buy against Sungyeol's better advice, and these god-awful black drop crotch pants.

How the fuck was he supposed to wear these **AND** look good at the same time?

He might be getting home later than he expected.

He looked in the full-length mirror in the dressing room and sighed to himself.

_"Fuck. I look like hell. No one's going to believe I'm confident in this bullshit."_

He ventured out to the closet area where the coordinoonas had all apparently vanished from out of thin air, leaving him there alone, and ready to pounce on the nearest object to boost his confidence.

A pair of electric blue sunglasses caught his eye, and upon putting them on, he felt exponentially better.

He looked in the mirror and gave a smirk.

_"This is much better. Maybe I'll even look better than Myungsoo for once."_

He continued to smirk, and shaking his head he walked out to the studio.

He looked around and waited for the photographer, when he saw someone.

**It couldn't be.**

_"Myungsoo, what the hell are you doing here,"_ Sungyeol asked, taking off his sunglasses. 

His eyes were huge and Myungsoo just smiled his perfect smile, not letting on anything he might know or not know as to his presence in the studio.

Which of course pissed off Sungyeol, who liked to know everything before everyone else did.

_"You'll find out soon enough, Yeollie,"_ he replied with a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

_"Oh, also, you should put the sunglasses back on. You look much more confident with them on,_ " he replied walking away. 

It was then that Sungyeol noticed the camera in his hand.

**No. fucking. _way._**

_"Alright everyone. Let's get started! Sungyeol, can you move over to your mark, please? Thank you,"_ Myungsoo shouted for everyone in the studio to hear.

Sungyeol was frozen on the spot.

**HOW HAD THIS HAPPENED AND HOW HAD MYUNGSOO BEEN SO QUIET ABOUT IT?!?**

**WHAT.**

This had to be the Twilight Zone. 

Some sick dream that Sungyeol would wake from soon and then cuddle up into Myungsoo's side and sleep for another couple hours before going to his real photoshoot.

**But no.**

_"Sungyeol, please? Can we get this started? I'd like to get home and have some ramen at some point tonight,_ " Myungsoo said, with a smirk from behind his camera.

One of the coordinoonas then commented on how Myungsoo should eat better, but he told her it was nothing and he actually didn't mind the cheap meal.

Sungyeol heard this as he walked in a daze to his mark. The lights were blinding, or so he thought. It might've just been his shock that made everything go white. How, why had this happened? Today couldn't get any worse.

_"Alright Sungyeol, can you loosen up a bit for me,"_ Myungsoo asked.

Sungyeol let his shoulders drop and he placed his hands in his pockets.

There was nothing extraordinary about his pose, but it seemed cool to him.

_"Okay, can you do something more a bit with your arms? Or your legs? Work your best features for me."_

Sungyeol took Myungsoo's wink that came with the advice as his cue, and then posed as Myungsoo had told him to earlier.

Myungsoo laughed behind the camera after taking a couple shots.

The rest of the crew laughed hysterically at Sungyeol's amature posing.

Sungyeol was furious. 

**Trolled.**

_**Again.** _

He didn't like it and this wasn't close to anywhere how he wanted his day to pan out.

His boyfriend was purposely embarrassing him, and he was pissed.

_"Sungyeol, I don't know who taught you those poses, but you should be mad at them."_

_"Oh, I am."_

He was _fuming._

I mean, not that he wouldn't have done the same thing to Myungsoo if he had been the photographer for model Myungsoo, but still. It was making him look stupid. And usually he didn't mind it, his ever choding spirit, but today was just not the day.

_"It just looks ugly-"_

That was all Sungyeol needed to hear for him to rush off the set.

He angrily stomped toward the changing room, leaving Myugnsoo and everyone else behind in shock at his actions.

**How dare Myungsoo do this to him?**

He knew just how much Sungyeol hates photoshoots like this, how much he hates fashion bullshit, how much he hates being trolled, but then to be called ugly in front of everyone, by his boyfriend?!

That was the last straw.

He made it to the changing room in record time, sitting in the corner of the dressing stall with his head in his arms.

**This was too much.**

A few moments later, he heard footsteps in the changing room and dreaded the impending interaction.

There was a flash of light and a click of the shutter in front of his face.

He looked up to see a smiling Myungsoo.

_"I hate you,"_ Sungyeol said, letting his head fall to his arms again.

_"No, you don't. You love me,"_ Myungsoo replied all too knowingly, sliding down to sit next to his boyfriend.

_"So?"_

_"You thought I called you ugly?"_

_"You DID call me ugly, Kim Myungsoo."_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"YES. YES YOU DID. IN FRONT OF FUCKING EVERYONE-"_

_"No."_

_"THEN WHAT WAS THAT?!"_

_"You left before I coud finish my thought."_

_"What, did you call my singing ugly too?"_

_"No, I was calling the outfit ugly and saying you needed to change, but you obviously read my mind and made it to the changing room before I even said anything."_

_"Are you serious,"_ Sungyeol said lifting his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

_"Of course. You know I don't think you're ugly. Not in any way. Ever."_

Sungyeol smiled to match the one on Myungsoo's face.

They rarely fought, but when they did, it was always due to some misunderstanding.

And this was one of those times.

_"Okay. I'm sorry I left the set."_

_"Don't be sorry. It's fine. Now, let's get you into something that doesn't look totally fucking stupid, okay?"_

_"Sounds good. But you know, with a little time I could've worked this outfit and made it to the cover of Italian Vogue~"_ Sungyeol took the hand Myungsoo offered to help him up.

Sungyeol began to walk away when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

**Home.**

He felt at home in that moment. He knew Myunsoo was sincere and didn't mean any harm, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it...

_"I'm really sorry, Yeollie. I didn't want you to get upset. I wanted to surprise you with the shoot today and the magazine said I could pick whoever I wanted to model for the spread. I was just trying to have fun,"_ Myungsoo said into the older's back.

Sungyeol held Myungsoo's arms tighter around his waist and began to walk.

_"It's fine. I know you meant well. Let's hurry up with this and get home."_

The rest of the set went by smoothly, only taking a couple more hours with outfit changes and some more trolling of poses by Myungsoo, which Sungyeol took with a better perspective this time.

Eventually, they did end up at home, curled up in their blankets with food and their drama lines scattered around them.

Everything was comfortable and as it should be.

Myungsoo had begun to fall asleep on Sungyeol's shoulder when Sungyeol thought of something...

_"Wait, so what was the shoot for? Like a fashion spread, or what,"_ he asked the younger.

_"It was just a special section for me to shoot. They wanted to do something about me being skilled in front of and behind the camera. You'll barely be in it. Don't worry,"_ Myungsoo said, yawning and further cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

**Trolled again.**

But it was okay, because Myungsoo was happy.

Sungyeol took the camera sitting on the side table, leant into his now sleeping boyfriend, and snapped a quick picture.

_"This one is definitely not getting deleted,_ " he said to himself.

He kissed the top of Myungsoo's head, set down the camera, and let sleep overtake his eyes.

Maybe he didn't totally hate fashion, as long as Myungsoo was the one behind the camera...  



End file.
